<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>how easily passion twists by ohworm (owvinea)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962799">how easily passion twists</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/owvinea/pseuds/ohworm'>ohworm (owvinea)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Clementine (Mentioned) - Freeform, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, ep3 missing scene, heavily inspired by dodie's "monster", vi and min talk, wrote this in like 5 minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/owvinea/pseuds/ohworm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew it would go wrong. One of them wouldn’t make it out alive.</p>
<p>But Violet promised a distraction, so a distraction was what she’d make.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>how easily passion twists</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hatred.</p>
<p>That was ultimately what danced around in their eyes the moment they saw each other. Minnie’s eyes cautious and panicked, narrowing with betrayal while Violet’s glared with disappointment and determination.</p>
<p>They knew it would go wrong. One of them wouldn’t make it out alive.</p>
<p>But Violet promised a distraction, so a distraction was what she’d make.</p>
<p>“I told you,” Minnie stormed over, crossbow in hands held so tightly her knuckles turned white, “To not come back.”</p>
<p>And there’s Violet’s bow, gripped in her hands practically with ease after years of handling it. “And we told you we’d come to save our friends.”</p>
<p>“Can’t you just fucking listen!” Her voice is hushed but Violet still winced at the <em> harshness </em> of it. “For once!”</p>
<p>“Not when the <em> lives </em> of my <em> friends </em> are involved!” She whispered back - still mindful of the other soldiers onboard - her voice hopefully as biting despite her nervousness and the trembling of her hands. Minnie wasn’t convinced.</p>
<p>“Friends, huh? What a fucking joke.”</p>
<p>Violet didn’t realize before, only sulking in her room, crying - but now she did. It wasn’t Minnie and Sophie who abandoned her - it was her that abandoned them. “Minerva. Please. You know this is wrong.”</p>
<p>It didn’t work, and she shamed herself for thinking otherwise. “Sure. Sure.” And as the redhead Violet cared so deeply for years ago rolled her eyes she watched Clementine try and sneak behind her. She took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“This isn’t our war to fight.”</p>
<p>And Minnie’s eyes seemed to process, blinking, realizing. “Is that what you think of me?” And she never before watched someone’s entire opinion of her shatter in a matter of seconds. “Just another soldier?”</p>
<p>“You can’t convince me,” she stepped forward, oh so terrified but confident, “You won’t. I get it. I’m sorry - so, so fucking sorry - but <em> none </em> of us knew. We would’ve done <em> something </em>if we knew you were alive.”</p>
<p>“Keep your fucking pity,” Violet watched herself rot in the girl’s brain. “I should’ve known. If I wanted to leave, I would’ve.”</p>
<p>And at this point, the blonde just doesn’t know if she’s that delusional, or just doesn’t want to believe it. “Yeah. Sure.”</p>
<p>“You’re so stubborn,” she continued, “Look at this opportunity. Everything. <em> Everything! </em> You can have everything you’ve ever told me you missed!” </p>
<p>The mention of the past made Violet wince the slightest bit.</p>
<p>“Hot showers, good food, electricity. You just have to work for it. But I guess that’s just too fucking hard for you, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, sorry that I don’t want to fucking murder people,” Violet snapped back. “Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you! Work? Is that what you call this? <em> Working? </em>”</p>
<p>“If that’s what it takes,” Minerva glared down at her with hatred Violet has never seen before, and while she was sporting an angry look of her own, it was nowhere near as <em> empty </em>as hers. “Then I’ll fucking do it.”</p>
<p>And out of all the outcomes of this, a crossbow aimed at her head was something Violet didn’t predict.</p>
<p>Of course, she had <em> some </em> survival instinct, and the bow in her hands was drawn just as fast as the crossbow, but her hands shook so, <em> so </em>violently and while Minerva’s stare didn’t let go at all, Violet looked sorrowful. “You should’ve just listened.”</p>
<p>“I did!” She said, louder. “I listened to everything they said! That’s why I’m here, getting my friends the <em> fuck </em>out of here.”</p>
<p>“And it’s gonna get you killed,” Minerva replied, keeping her cold look. But Violet knew her for almost a decade, and she could read her like an open book. The realization of what she said hit her and the next realization that it was gonna be <em> her </em>that killed her shook her to the core despite her previous ramblings.</p>
<p>“I’ve said what I wanted to say.” Violet ignored her mind screaming at her, her logic crying out against her heart, but she had to be brave and had to have huge fucking faith in herself as she lowered the bow, taking a step forward, making Minerva fumble and take a step backward. “Go on, then.”</p>
<p>It was obvious, so obviously clear she wasn’t expecting this, because her hands trembled around the trigger she was so close to pulling a second ago. Her eyes narrowed but tears welled up inside. Stance guarded and fight-ish but legs ready to step backward. </p>
<p>“For them?” She asked, and Violet might’ve cried too at her bewildered tone. “This, just for them? <em> You </em>?”</p>
<p>“Is it really that hard to believe?” Came Violet’s response, and it’s true. She trembled knowing Clementine was right there, currently slowly pulling up the latches of the doors, a knife in her pocket. She trembled knowing AJ was comforting their friends, a gun in his hands. She trembled because Minerva could pull the trigger any second, and even if it was meant to be just a distraction - just a distraction, no real danger, she was supposed to be unharmed by the end - she was putting her life on the line, taking another step towards the girl she loved so tenderly, looking her straight in the eyes.</p>
<p>It was, admittedly, an awkward situation to be in. Minerva, such a sweet and bubbly girl now standing there holding a crossbow with a bloodied arrow loaded, finger on the trigger as she pointed it at Violet, a girl she used to dance with to Louis’ songs, laid in bed with on young nights and brushed the hair of after a bath. </p>
<p>She couldn’t bring herself to point the crossbow away, but she couldn’t pull the trigger either. She was left just standing, unsure, vulnerable, eyes pointed at the girl, briefly wavering to the side.</p>
<p>Then the arrow flies.</p>
<p>Violet didn’t move, her breathing hitched, body tense, but she didn’t feel anything, and after a hot second a loud thud sounded behind her, Minerva’s crossbow lowered.</p>
<p>Violet turned swiftly, only allowing herself to have a quick glance at Dorian with an arrow in her throat, looking back at Minnie who looked just as conflicted as Violet did. She pointed at the cells, mumbled a quick direction of Lilly’s office and let the weapon in her hand tumble to the floor with a high clicking noise. </p>
<p>Time wasn’t a thing they could play with, and Violet knew, giving the girl who wasn’t even meeting her eyes a firm nod before rushing off to the others.</p>
<p>It was okay. It would all be okay one day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://owo-livia.tumblr.com/post/626739107884908544/how-easily-passion-twists-vinnie-missing-scene">tumblr!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>